Operators of communications networks often need to know the path that packets take between two points in a network. As an example, if an end user complains that he cannot get through to a particular server, the operator of that network needs to find out where the problem may be. If the problem is with a point on the network, the operator therefore needs to find the route packets from the end user travel toward the server in the network to properly diagnose the problem.
Two scenarios where the routing of packets can be quite useful are in determining the performance of a network and in determining where the bottlenecks of a network may be. In the first scenario, the performance of specific routes can be determined if the routing can be found. In the second scenario, by listing each point in the route bottlenecks in the network can be found. However, while the solution and results can be found for both scenarios using other means, knowledge of the routes greatly simplifies the process.
It should be noted that the term networks includes wide area networks (WANs), local area networks (LANs), and many combinations thereof. For the purposes of this document, WANs are defined as collections of interconnected network routers bounded by LANs. A LAN is defined as a collection of interconnected non-router objects (including nodes, servers, and bridges), each LAN being connected to other LANs by routers.
For any given network, it is most advantageous if the topology of that network is known. Such knowledge would assist in the above routing determination problem. Fortunately, methods, such as those disclosed by Dawes et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,462 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,416, exist whereby the topology of a network of objects can be determined the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
From the above, there is therefore a need for methods to determine the route that a packet takes through a network. Preferably, such methods would take advantage of available processes such as those referenced above.